


Alternative Uses of the Avatar State

by softintelligence



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/pseuds/softintelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avatar Aang visits Fire Lord Zuko while he works, and the Fire Lord is stuffy as usual.  Aang decides to loosen him up with his Avatar powers.</p><p>Set about 5-6 years after the show.</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=149767">Translated into Chinese here!</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Uses of the Avatar State

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cravaterie@tumblr.

“Oh boy, you’re still in here?”

Zuko started from his desk, jumping to his feet, his chair tumbling behind him. But before he could turn around and catch it, a strong breeze lifted it back onto its four legs.

“Avatar Aang,” Zuko said, frowning as he turned to face him. 

Aang’s face melted into one of perfect gravity and composure. He feigned a formal, stuffy tone. “Fire Lord Zuko,” he said, and bowed. And then, just like that, it was gone, replaced with the easy grin, all straight teeth. He walked over to Zuko and clasped him on the shoulder. “Come on, I thought I told you that we could do away with those formalities between us.”

Zuko flushed. This close, Zuko had to look up slightly to meet Aang’s eyes. “I have an image to uphold as the Fire Lord,” he said stiffly.

Aang’s easy grin turned sly. He leaned in very close, their noses touching. Zuko took a step back, and Aang stepped forward. “I don’t see anyone around,” he murmured.

Was it only six years ago that Zuko had been hunting down a recently thawed-out Aang? And now, look how he had turned out. Zuko’s expression turned sour. “I don’t have time for this,” he said. “Shouldn’t you be with Katara?”

“Hmm, well, Mai and Katara said that you could use some company while Mai was staying with us.” Aang grinned. “They were thinking of sending Sokka.”

Zuko grimaced. “Well,” he said diplomatically, “I suppose that of the two options, you were the better one.”

Aang rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Zuko. Zuko yelped. Aang was--well-- “You’re,” Zuko said, awkwardly. Suddenly his formal wear felt way too hot, even in the breeze flowing in through the window. 

“Yes,” Aang said solemnly. “I’m in the Avatar State. And if you take me to bed, I can show you its secrets.” He waggled his eyebrows. 

“Aang!” Zuko shoved him away. He turned around and started shuffling through the papers, straightening the edges frantically.

Aang’s laugh rang clear as a bell. He pressed back into Zuko and kissed behind his ear and Zuko felt any resistance and dignity and most importantly, his honor, as the Fire Lord slipping away as Aang grabbed his hands and held them. “Zuko,” he said. “I missed you.”

Zuko turned around in Aang’s arms, leaning in close. “I’ve been in this office too long,” he said, staring into Aang’s earnest blue eyes. “I think it’s time you show me the secrets of the Avatar State.”


End file.
